1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hinge assemblies, particularly, to a hinge assembly for portable electronic devices such as portable telephones, portable computers, and etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Potable electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, etc., may be classified into various categories according to their appearance. Rotation-type portable electronic devices have become more and more popular. A rotation-type portable electronic usually includes a cover and a main body. The cover and the main body are rotatably connected by a hinge assembly. However, since the mobile phone can only be opened to preset angles, the display cannot realize angle adjustment relative to the phone body. This kind of mobile phone cannot satisfy the requirement of consumers.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.